justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix
) |game = |artist = ( ) |year = 1990 |dg = |mode = Solo |pictos = 187 |mc = 1A: 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Light Ochre Yellow 2B: Azure |pc = |gc = |lc = |nogm = 6 |nowc = KaraokeForeverCHN |perf = Isaiah RashaadFile:ChinesseProof.jpg }}"Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix ( )" by ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man in Ninja like attire. His costumes mostly contains dark pink. He has a blue belt and sash. He also has blue bands near his hands. Some parts of his costume are yellow and a light baby blue, and he has a yellow glove. He also has black hair with streaks of pink in it, and a pair of black boots with fuchsia and light blue cloud-like motifs on the sides and a protrusion at the end. Background The routine starts with a black screen showing the title in red Chinese characters. After a few seconds, the coach walks into a sunset meadow with some rocks and blades of grass; when he opens his arms, some yellow handprints appear on his side. Then, it switches to a foggy scenery featuring a wooden hut and a fence on the left, a stream in the middle, several bamboo canes on the right, some mountain silhouettes in the background and two other bamboo canes in front of the coach. Smoke, little magenta orbs, explosions and water sprays accompany the coach's movements, and some arrows fly above him in certain moments. After that, the background changes to a small rock the coach stands on; behind it, there are many low clouds, a tree on the right and other small peaks, some of which have a Chinese house or another tree, and other hill silhouettes. The animations are nearly the same, except for shurikens replacing some of the explosions. After the first Gold Move, the background switches to nighttime, the rocks get a flowing technicolor effect and light up at certain moments, and some rays appear behind the clouds; when the title is sung, it appears with the same Chinese characters as the beginning and two CD's fly from behind. Sometimes, the coach's outline glows and creates overlapping silhouettes. When the chorus ends, the rotations starts over; after the last Gold Move, he kicks the air and falls on the ground exhausted, making the rocks around him bounce. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 5: '''Put your right arm at a 45 degree angle, and put your left arm to the side. '''Gold Moves 2, 4 and 6: Put your arms up in a V pose with your fingers pointing down, and lift your right knee up. QiaLaYongYuanOKGM2.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 5 QiaLaYongYuanOKGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 5 in-game QiaLaYongYuanOKGM1.png|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 6 QiaLaYongYuanOKGM2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 6 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the first song in the series to be performed in the Cantonese dialect. **It is also the first song in the entire franchise to begin with the letter "Q". *The coach s avatar was first found in the website files of the ''Just Dance'' World Cup website. *The coach's boots are recycled from Drinking Song, but with altered colours. *A few sound effects from Kool Kontact are borrowed in the gameplay. *The coach lip-syncs "卡拉永远OK" every time it is sung. Gallery QiaLaYongYuanOKTempSquare.png|''Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix'' (卡拉永远OK) QQ截图20170322224910.png|''Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix'' on the menu Qiala_loading.jpg|Transition screen Снимок экрана 2017-03-22 в 19.39.09.png|Coach selection screen JDCQiaLaYongYuanOKAva.png|Avatar Screenshot_2017-03-23-01-10-12.png|Gameplay Original 1492769090-2.jpg|Beta menu screenshot (the song title is in Chinese) Videos File:Qia La Yong Yuan OK (Future Underworld Mix) Qia La Yong Yuan OK (Future Underworld Mix) - 舞力全开2017 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Isaiah Rashaad